video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and Friends - The Complete 5th Series
|running time = 144 minutes|catalogue number = VC1630 VC1630T|rating = }}Thomas and Friends - The Complete 5th Series '''is a UK VHS release by VCI and Gullane Entertainment on 3rd June 2002 and is a UK DVD release by VCI and Hit Entertainment on 8th November 2004. Episodes # '''CRANKY BUGS - A new crane called Cranky thinks that Thomas and Percy are just annoying bugs. He soon learns that they can be really useful engines! # Horrid Lorry - All the engines are shocked when the three very rude and horrid lorries are hired to do some of the engines work. Soon the turntables are turned. # 'A Better View for Gordon - Gordon's boasting comes to a sudden halt at the opening of a new station. # Lady Hatt's Birthday Party # JAMES & THE TROUBLE WITH TREES - When a tree puts James in danger Thomas has to put aside his jealousy of James' new coat of paint and come to the rescue. # Gordon and the Gremlin - Gordon has to pick up a special visitor but gremlins strike and the journey is full of adventures and surprises. # Bye George! - When George the Steamroller is very rude to the engines and nearly causes a serious accident, he soon gets his comeuppance. # Baa! # PUT UPON PERCY - An out of control freight car/truck in the old mine nearly causes disaster. Percy gets a special reward for his bravery. # Toby and the Flood - Toby gets trapped inspecting the dam above the village which is in danger of flooding. Who can save him? # Haunted Henry - Edward scares Henry with his stories about Ghosts in the mist. A spooky journey one night finds a new friend for Henry. # Double Teething Troubles # STEPNEY GETS LOST - Stepney gets lost in the fog on the way home from the mine and could end up as scrap - what will happen to him? # Toby's Discovery - Toby, The Fat Controller and his grandchildren make an exciting discovery at a remote part of the Island and an 'Old Warrior' soon becomes Toby's friend. # SOMETHING IN THE AIR - Henry teases Thomas when he ends up in a smelly fishy mess, but soon the laugh is on Henry... # Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach # Thomas and the Rumours - Children ask Thomas to help him when their playground and sandpit is closed down. A smash involving Gordon and rumours about Harold both result in an extra special new playground. # Oliver's Find - Oliver runs into trouble on his first journey with the mail train. What will happen by dawn? # Happy Ever After # Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday - Sir Topham Hatt's holiday with Lady Hatt and his grandchildren dosen't work out exactly as they planned. # A''' '''Surprise for Percy - Percy is lonely and bored working in the coal mines with only the trucks for company. Percy's wish for excitement and surprise soon comes true and the chase is on! # Make Someone Happy - What possible connection could there be between James and a fairground? Does Mrs. Kyndley hold the answer? # Busy Going Backwards # Duncan Gets Spooked - Duncan's driver plays a trick on him after he's been teasing Peter Sam and Duncan truly discovers the meaning of spooky happenings below the viaduct. # Snow - Gordon tells Thomas that only big engines like him can deal with snow. But when Gordon wheeshes in the tunnel it gives Thomas the last laugh. # Rusty and the Boulder - At the Quarry high up in the mountains, a mysterious big boulder is shaken loose and chases the engines down the line. Credits Opening (Original 2002 release) (Tape A) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Gullane Entertainment logo * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Season 5 intro * Start of Cranky Bugs (1998) Closing (Original 2002 release) (Tape A) * End of Stepney Gets Lost (1998) * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Season 5 closing credits * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1998 (Short Version) (silent) * Gullane Entertainment logo * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (Original 2002 release) (Tape B) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Gullane Entertainment logo * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Season 5 intro * Start of Toby's Discovery (1998) Closing (Original 2002 release) (Tape B) * End of Rusty and the Boulder (1998) * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Season 5 closing credits * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1998 (Short Version) (silent) * Gullane Entertainment logo * VCI logo (1995-2005)Category:2002 VHS Releases Opening (Original 2002 release) (Single Videocassette only) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Gullane Entertainment logo * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Season 5 intro * Start of Cranky Bugs (1998) Closing (Original 2002 release) (Single Videocassette only) * End of Rusty and the Boulder (1998) * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Season 5 closing credits * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1998 (Short Version) (silent) * Gullane Entertainment logo * VCI logo (1995-2005) Category:2004 DVD Releases Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Children's DVDs by V.C.I. Category:Gullane Entertainment Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 5 episodes (1998) Category:Thomas & Friends: Series 5 episodes (1998) Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with No trailers